El Video
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Diez años han pasado y es momento de que Zoey cumpla lo que prometió. Chase tiene que saber lo que dijo sobre él en el famoso video. Regalo para IsabellaGranger.


**¡Hola! Hace mucho que no me dejaba ver por esta sección, ¿cierto? En fin, dejenme les cuento... Desde que estaba escribiendo la 5 Temporada, ¿la recuerdan? Pensé en hacer algo de esto pero pues... Falta de inspiración y de tiempo no me lo permitieron. Ahora, hace poco me llego un mensaje de Solex262, diciendome que acababa de leer mis historias de Zoey 101 y que porfavor hiciera algo de la capsula del tiempo... ¡Y me sentí super genial! Pero aun así no tenía mucho tiempo...**

**Peeeero, hace algunos días (no tengo perdón por el atraso, lo sé) mi amiga IsabellaGranger cumplió años y decidí que le daría un regalo, y me dije... ¿Porque no ese fic que has estado aplasando por tanto tiempo? ¡Y aquí está!**

**Espero te guste, amiga.**

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Dan Schneider... Si fueran mios, Isabella no tendría un fic de regalo, si no a Chase._**

* * *

**El Video.**

− ¡Ya llegué!

Chase atravesó las puertas de su casa arrastrando los pies, caminó hasta la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá frente a la televisión mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

− ¿Día difícil?− preguntó Zoey apareciendo en la sala con dos botellas de Blix y una cajita de DVD en las manos.

−Nada que un Blix de frambuesa y un beso de la más linda esposa, no pueda arreglar− comentó Chase y torció una sonrisa.

Zoey también sonrió y después de entregarle el Blix que era para él, le dio un corto beso en los labios. Se sentó a su lado y sin comentar nada más, encendió la televisión.

− ¿Te pasa algo?− le preguntó Chase.

−No, nada.

Pero algo en su semblante estaba distinto, Chase lo sabía. No es como si Zoey no supiera fingir una cara alegre cuando en realidad estaba preocupada, pero él la conocía demasiado bien. En esos instantes, algo inquietaba a su esposa.

− ¿Cómo te fue hoy?− preguntó ella.

−Bien− contestó Chase y se recargo en el respaldo del sofá. –Pero hay mucho trabajo, estoy exhausto. Parker quiere que termine los informes para mañana y apenas llevo la mitad. Y el editor me pidió que terminara el primer capitulo del libro en esta semana…

Chase bostezó ruidosamente y extendió los brazos, luego miró a Zoey que jugueteaba con sus manos distraídamente. Torció la boca.

− ¿Segura que estás bien?

−Sí, bueno…− Zoey se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y suspiro. –Hoy no fui a trabajar.

− ¿Qué? ¿Y eso?

−Bueno, me sentía un poco mal en la mañana…

− ¿Mal?− se alarmo Chase y se incorporo de inmediato.

−… así que fui al doctor y cuando venía de regreso, recordé algo. Entonces, me desvié un poco y pase por PCA.

− ¿Por PCA?− repitió Chase confundido.

–Si, salude al Decano, al señor Bender, a Coco… Por cierto, se hizo una operación rara en la cara. Parece como si la hubieran llenado de crema batida− comentó Zoey y se estremeció.

−Bueno, pero… ¿Enserio? Nunca aprende. Esa mujer va a terminar en… No, no− Chase sacudió la cabeza y trato de olvidarse de Coco. –Pero, ¿Por qué fuiste a PCA hoy?

Zoey suspiro una vez más y dejando de juguetear con sus manos, miro a Chase a la cara por primera vez desde que entro en la sala.

−Por esto− dijo y alzó la caja de DVD que traía entre las manos.

−Oh, claro− dijo Chase y alzó las cejas. –Era obvio, ya que para ver una película tenemos que viajar hasta nuestra antigua escuela, lo olvidaba.

Zoey entrecerró los ojos al notar el sarcasmo en la voz de su marido y luego le golpeo el hombro.

− ¡Auu!

− ¡Es enserio! ¿Por qué tienes que tomártelo todo a juego? ¿Qué no ves lo que tengo aquí?− preguntó Zoey, que por algún motivo ahora se encontraba angustiada.

−Un DVD empolvado− dijo Chase sin comprender. –Lo que no entiendo es porque tuviste que ir hasta la Academia para…

Pero entonces, Chase fijo su vista en la cajita que Zoey sostenía y la mente se le ilumino al mismo tiempo que su cara adquiría un tono verdoso. Miró a su esposa y luego al DVD por unos segundos hasta que finalmente logro balbucear:

−Es… es… No me digas que… Pero, es… Es el… ¡Tu…! ¿Cómo…?

−Probablemente no recuerdas que una vez hicimos una capsula del tiempo en la escuela− comentó Zoey y se mordió el labio. –Y que yo puse ahí un DVD donde hablaba de mi vida en PCA…

− ¿Qué?− exclamo Chase.

Jamás le había contado a Zoey todas las angustias que sufrió por intentar ver ese DVD antes de que fuera enterrado en la capsula, ni como después lo había sacado de su lugar y había sido persuadido por Michael de devolverlo… Y ahora, después de muchísimos años y sin que lo esperara…

El DVD que Zoey había metido en la capsula del tiempo estaba justo frente a él.

−Yo te prometí que en diez años te contaría lo que dije sobre ti− explico Zoey y suspiro otra vez.− Y bueno, diez años pasaron. Hoy cuando fui a PCA, le pregunte al Decano si podía desenterrar la capsula para sacarlo y no tuvo objeción… Así que, aquí está.

Zoey le puso el DVD en las manos. Chase abrió mucho los ojos y sujeto la cajita como si fuera el más preciado de los tesoros.

− ¿Es enserio?− preguntó, con la voz ronca y las manos temblorosas de la emoción.

Zoey asintió y bebió un trago de su botella de Blix mientras su esposo se levantaba apresuradamente del sofá y metía, casi con brusquedad, el disco en su reproductor de DVD. Al instante apareció en la pantalla de su televisión una Zoey de quince años, que le hablaba a la cámara con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en el colorido sofá de la estancia.

− _¡Hola! Soy Zoey Brooks. Si estás viendo esto…_

−No puedo creerlo… ¡De verdad estoy viéndolo!− exclamo Chase y se acerco a la televisión cuanto pudo.

−Creí que no lo recordarías…

− ¡Shhh! ¡Déjame oírte!

Zoey puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó del sofá, mientras Chase seguía atento a la televisión como un niño pequeño al cual le habían permitido ver su programa favorito luego de un castigo.

Escuchó cada palabra pronunciada por la joven Zoey con mucha atención. Era como retroceder en el tiempo. Hablaba de que la Academia era una escuela maravillosa, que le encantaba estar con su hermanito aunque a veces fuera difícil, que conoció a gente increíble…

Dijo cuanto la divertían los comentarios dramáticos de Lola, de cómo Quinn se las arreglaba para explotar algo siempre que podía, de Michael y su chistes, de Logan y su "egocentrismo singular e insoportable", de Nicole y su apoyo incondicional…

Chase torció una sonrisa al pensar que, aunque hubiesen pasado los años, sus amigos seguían siendo exactamente iguales y Zoey, probablemente seguía pensando lo mismo sobre ellos.

−…_Nicole de compañera es una de las mejores cosas respecto a mi vida en la escuela. Y ahora, quiero decirles algo sobre una de las personas más especiales que he conocido._

En ese momento, todos los músculos de Chase se tensaron. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Estaba a punto de descubrir lo que tanto lo había torturado en su época escolar.

Zoey estaba en una esquina de la sala, fingiendo observar las fotografías que había en la repisa de la chimenea, mientras bebía su Blix. Pero cuando se escucho a sí misma, apunto de hablar de Chase, se puso rígida y algo en su expresión cambio.

−_Se llama Chase Matthews y es uno de los más graciosos, geniales y comprensivos chicos que existen en el mundo. No sé que hubiera sido de mí si él no se hubiera caído cerca aquel primer día de clases… ¡Es el mejor de los amigos! ¡De verdad!_

_El mejor de los amigos. _

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Chase como una bomba explosiva. La desilusión se estampo en su rostro y sus hombros descendieron, decepcionados. Así que, después de todo, no había nada nuevo que descubrir en ese DVD.

Se levantó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mordiéndose el labio. Se sentía raro… Como si de pronto volviera a ser ese adolescente que temía no ser correspondido por su mejor amiga.

−Chase…− dijo Zoey en un susurro.

−No… Está bien− dijo él, negando con la cabeza. –Sé que en ese entonces tu no…

− ¡Shhh! ¡Quiero que sigas escuchando!− lo regaño ella y apunto a la televisión.

−_Chase es el chico más dulce que yo haya conocido−_ continuó la Zoey del video. –_Siempre que lo necesito está ahí. Es leal, tierno, me comprende, puedo hablar de lo que sea cuando estoy con él…_

Algo en la expresión de la joven Zoey había cambiado. De repente, sus ojos brillaron de una manera singular y un suspiro involuntario se escapo de su boca.

−_Creo que lo más importante de mi vida en la Academia, es tener un amigo como él._

Después de ese comentario, pareció volver a la realidad y miro a la cámara con una sonrisa radiante.

−_En fin, así es mi vida en la escuela. Espero que les haya gustado y que en verdad existan los aparatos de DVD en el futuro, porque si no perdí toda una noche de sueño… Aunque bueno, seguro que Quinn sigue roncando en la habitación de junto y Nicole y Lola probablemente estarán gritándole que cierre la boca… De cualquier forma no habría podido dormir. ¡Adiós!_

La pantalla se torno negra y el silencio inundo la sala con rapidez. Chase se volvió lentamente hacia Zoey, que lo miraba desde el rincón, aparentemente nerviosa.

−Mira, si dije que eras solo mi mejor amigo− dijo Zoey torciendo la boca. –Pero… ¡Lo eras! ¡Y lo sigues siendo! Tú sabes que, pase lo que pase, yo siempre he…

Pero su discurso se vio interrumpido por unas manos que sujetaron con determinación su rostro y unos labios que de pronto se unieron a los suyos en un maravilloso y largo beso.

− ¿Era lo más importante de tu vida en la Academia?− susurró Chase cuando se separaron.

−_Eres _lo más importante− lo corrigió Zoey con una sonrisa y lo beso de nuevo.

− ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas recordado!− exclamo Chase rebosante de felicidad. –Oh, después de tantos problemas, tanta tortura, después de despertar a Michael a las cuatro de la mañana… ¡Por fin lo vi!

− ¿Cuatro de la mañana?

−Es una larga historia− dijo Chase rodando los ojos y sin decir más, la abrazo.

Zoey recibió el abrazo gustosa, pero unos segundo más tarde la sonrisa fue desapareciendo de su rostro. Aun no terminaba con lo que quería decir.

− ¿Chase?

− ¿Hum?

−Yo… No solo quería que vieras ese video porque pasaron los diez años que te prometí.

− ¿Ah, no?

−No, yo quería… Quería que entendieras lo importante que siempre has sido para mí, lo mucho que yo…

−Zoey, tranquila− dijo Chase con una sonrisa y la miro a la cara, aun abrazándola. –Ya lo sé.

Volvió a abrazarla y Zoey se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

− ¿Chase?

− ¿Hum?

−Vamos a tener un bebé.

Estuvieron unos segundos en la misma posición, abrazándose sin mirarse a la cara, sin pronunciar apenas una palabra. Zoey se removió preocupada entre los brazos de su esposo.

− ¿Chase?

De repente, él se soltó del abrazo tan rápido que la sobresaltó. Zoey se dio cuenta de que la cara de Chase estaba más pálida de lo normal y que sus manos temblaban sin que él pudiera controlarlo.

−Es por eso que fui hoy al doctor, yo… Chase, sé que no lo esperábamos y que ambos tenemos mucho trabajo ahora, pero… − balbuceó ella, aunque intento controlarse. –Si nos ponemos a pensar… Yo creo que… Aunque no lo hayamos planeado, creo que… ¡Di algo, por todos los cielos!

− ¿Un bebé?− preguntó él y Zoey se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca.

−Sí, un bebé− dijo ella, comenzando a exasperarse.

− ¿Un bebé?

−¿Quieres que te lo escriba o qué?

Chase se paso una mano por el desordenado cabello y respiro hondo, intentando calmarse. Miró a Zoey que se había cruzado de brazos frente a él y de pronto, sonrió.

− ¡Un bebé!− exclamo, sobresaltando de nuevo a su esposa. − ¡Zoey, vamos a tener un bebé!

− ¿Enserio?− pregunto ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Chase corrió hacia ella, y la abrazó con tanto esmero que esta vez la levanto del piso, riendo a carcajadas de felicidad.

− ¡Un bebé! ¡Un bebé! ¡Oh, por Dios!− Chase bajo a Zoey que otra vez sonreía y le plantó otro beso en la boca. –Te amo.

−También te amo− dijo ella y de inmediato sintió como sus nervios iban a parar a quien sabe dónde.

−Será rubio− dijo Chase alegremente, mientras ambos caminaban hasta el sofá tomados de las manos. –Sacara tus ojos, tu nariz, tu boca… ¡Será grandioso en baloncesto! Lo enseñaremos a andar en bici, con casco para que no se lastime y tendrá todos los juguetes que quiera…

Zoey sonrió al ver como Chase no paraba de hablar de su futuro hijo o hija y estuvo cien por ciento segura de que en ese momento, sus ojos brillaban exactamente igual a como brillaron cuando hablo de él en el video.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Bueno... Como repito, la idea venía desde hace años en mi cabeza. ¡Dedicado a Isabella! Y porspuesto a Solex262 que me lo pidió.**

**¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
